


It's all because of the blowjobs

by lakritsnr1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakritsnr1/pseuds/lakritsnr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Stiles' fault with his love for blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all because of the blowjobs

The thing about dating Stiles was that Stiles was a teenager with teenager hormones that sorta made him horny all the time. Derek could live with that. Really, he could. He didn’t mind Stiles calling him in the middle of the night, asking him to come over because his dad wasn’t there.  
It’s nice to take Stiles out on dates too. Really nice. Especially when Stiles thanked him for paying with a blowjob or two and then rode him in the car. But it’s the blowjobs.  
Stiles loved sucking cock. Adored it. Derek could remember the first time he asked Stiles if he wanted to suck his dick. They were about to have sex and Derek had leaned over and whispered it into his ear. Stiles had given him that innocent look on his face and it had made Derek feel guilty for debauching someone so pure. Stiles hesitated and asked what to do if he wasn’t any good. Derek had chuckled and told him that he’d tell him what to do.  
Stiles had been so good with his tight, wet, hot mouth that Derek had come within thirty seconds. He felt ashamed that he hadn’t lasted longer so he could have felt more of Stiles. He was about to pull out and tell Stiles to spit the cum out, when he felt Stiles swallow around him, drinking his cum down and making him have another orgasm.  
Derek had pulled out and Stiles had whined, fucking whined and followed him with his mouth.  
“Hey, I don’t think I can handle more right now.” Derek had felt bad, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to fuck Stiles that night, not with two orgasms just ripped out from him like that.  
“Was it bad?” Stiles was still on his knees, lips shiny and pouting. “I really liked doing that.”  
“It was great.” Derek pulled Stiles up, prepared to knead him to completion, and then maybe give him a thank-you-blowjob in return. Then he saw the large stain of cum on Stiles’ boxers. “You came? From giving me a blowjob?”  
“Yeah, I did.” Stiles kissed him softly. “Can we sleep? I’m tired.”  
”Yeah, sure.”  
—-  
After that Stiles had whined and moaned about Derek letting him blow him again and again. Derek just wanted Stiles to be happy and if he got free orgasms with it, so be it.  
He liked it too. Watching Stiles on his knees, face buried in his groin, got him off like nothing else. The feeling of Stiles’ mouth, small, wet and hot was amazing.  
It started to wear Derek down though. In between the twice-daily blow-jobs and the thrice-weekly rigorous sex and the pack-training, Derek almost had no stamina left.  
He needed someone or something that could handle some part of Stiles’ obsession with blowjobs. He considered a dildo, but he doubted that Stiles would actually enjoy that.  
He needed someone who would let Stiles blow them at least daily. Scott was a no. Big fat no. Same with Jackson. And Danny, because Derek could only listen to Stiles wax poetic about the guy’s arms and wonderful personality so much without wanting to rip Danny’s head off.  
He realized exactly who it could be during training. Stiles had taken to being there, watching over the pack. Isaac. He’d be perfect. Derek had noticed Isaac looking at Stiles. Only small, stolen glances, not enough for Stiles to notice, but Derek did. He smiled to himself.  
“Isaac. I need to talk to you.” Derek turned, knowing the younger male would follow.  
“Yes?”  
“I have a proposition for you if you’re willing and if Stiles agrees too.” Derek sat down on a sofa someone, probably Stiles had pulled there. “I would like if you let him blow you.”  
“What?” Isaac choked out.  
“If Stiles agrees, of course.” Derek sighed. “I guess you want an explanation?” A nod. “Stiles really likes giving blowjobs. It’s affecting my stamina. If you agree, you’ll let him blow you once a day, maybe more, depending on what you’re okay with and what he wants.”  
“Wait, wait, you’re saying that you’ll let Stiles, Stiles, give me blowjobs because you can’t handle it?”  
“Yes. And I know you want to say yes. It was either you or Boyd. You seemed like the better choice.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll talk to him tonight. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”  
————  
“Stiles.”  
“Mhmm?” Stiles laid draped across Derek’s chest, a content smile on his lips.  
“I love you, you know that.”  
“Love you too.” He pressed a small kiss to one of Derek’s pecs.  
“I talked to Isaac today.”  
“Mhmm?”  
“About you?”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Stiles, I love you, but you’re sucking the life out of me. Literally.”  
“What?”  
“I love your blowjobs, and I have no problem indulging you. Doing it twice a day though is starting to tire me out.”  
“And you talked to Isaac about this because?”  
“If you really, really want to give a blowjob, you can give it to him.” Derek slowly stroked Stiles’ back. “I’m not saying you have to, but if you want to, it’s an offer.”  
“Did you tell him to say yes to this?”  
“No, I didn’t. That’d be very disturbing.”  
“Why Isaac? By the way, I’m totally blaming my lack of anger at you right now for not talking to me about this before on the amazing sex we had.”  
“Because I know Scott wouldn’t work. Neither would Jackson and I’m not sure Boyd would appreciate it that much.”  
“What about Danny? I like Danny, he’s nice.”  
”Yes, I know you think that and that’s the reason he’s out of the equation as well. I can deal with you talking about him, but if I know he’s an actual source of pleasure for you, I’m not sure I can’t not kill him.”  
“Exactly how much can I do with Isaac?”  
“I’ll leave that one up to you. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t fuck him though. That hole is mine.”  
“Wanna show me how much it is yours?”  
———  
It was easy for Isaac to slide into the role of orgasm-giver to Stiles. He even let Stiles blow him several times a day. Which made Stiles happy and Derek less prone to almost collapsing.  
It was great. Like really great. All three of them thought it was great. Too great. Derek tried to keep down that thought. The thought about how everything would go to hell, because it was just so good.  
“Derek?” It was a surprisingly sex-free day for them. Stiles sitting reading a book and Derek looking at Stiles.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you be pissed if I said that I want Isaac to be there when we have sex?” Oh, yeah, something like that was bound to happen. At least Stiles wasn’t saying outright that he would leave Derek for Isaac, and that was good enough.  
“Why would you want Isaac to be there?” Derek knew he would say yes, just like he always did with Stiles.  
“I have been thinking about how it would feel to be taken from both directions at the same time.”  
“As long as I’m fucking your ass, it’s fine.”  
——-  
God, it was more than fine. To have see Stiles so riled up and not knowing what to focus on at all, to have him silent, only broken moans escaping now and then.  
Derek and Isaac didn’t touch, both focused on Stiles and his pleasure.  
Isaac left as soon as they were done.  
It became a regular event, Isaac a spice in their sex-life. Not that it was needed, but it was nice to have it.  
It continued and Isaac started to sleep with them. Stiles curled up against Derek and Isaac nuzzling Stiles’ back.  
It escalated and Derek gave up his claim on Stiles’ ass, watching as Isaac pounds into Stiles with force. Derek had to admit he likes watching it. Not Isaac, Isaac could have been anyone, but watching as Stiles fell apart and how his mouth formed an O when he came across his chest.  
They tried every position imaginable where Derek and Isaac wouldn’t touch. It wasn’t something they talked about, but they both knew that they were there because of Stiles, not each other.  
The pack knew, of course they did. They could smell both Derek and Isaac on Stiles and no one commented on it, the only one bothered by it seemed to be Scott and he only settled for glaring at both Derek and Isaac whenever he could.  
——  
It shouldn’t have come as a shock to Derek when he realized that Stiles and Isaac had sex when he wasn’t there. Both were hormonal teenagers that liked each other and had common interest. The biggest shock was when he heard them going at it in the bedroom and the soft murmured ‘I love you’ from Stiles and the equally as soft ‘I love you too’ from Isaac.  
Derek’s heart broke a bit, Stiles was supposed to say that to him. He took a deep breath and told himself that he could do it. He could go in there and not break down in front of them. He would kiss Stiles, who would be too tired to do anything. Anyways, Stiles deserved better than him, he deserved only the best and if the best for Stiles was Isaac, then Derek would back down.  
“Hey Derek.” Stiles gave him a sleepy smile and Derek couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Hey.” He walked over to the bed and kissed Stiles, Isaac pulling away slightly.  
“I love you.”  
Derek knew it wasn’t a lie; Stiles’ heartbeat was steady and sure. Stiles loved him and Stiles loved Isaac. Derek and Isaac loved Stiles. That was simple enough and Stiles was happy and that was all that Derek really cared about.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
